Chuck vs The Vacation
by MindofaCriminal
Summary: Chuck, Sarah, and Casey are all given a week of vacation and are sent somewhere that will "hopefully" give them some relaxation and a change of pace. A little Chuck/Sarah. Please read and review!
1. The Vacation

Topic: Chuck

Title: Chuck vs. The Vacation

Rated: T

Summary: Casey and Sarah are given a week of vacation and are asked to take Chuck with them to somewhere that will "hopefully" give them all some relaxation and a change of pace.

Disclaimer: Chuck and it's characters are trademarks of NBC and I don't own any of it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Chuck, Casey, and Sarah have all gathered at Casey's apartment for a Wednesday morning briefing with the General and the Director.)

"Why are the General and Director always late? I mean, I'm already really late for work, Big Mike is going to **kill** me," Chuck said, taking a bite out of his bagel, sipping his coffee and waiting for the blank screen in front of him to turn on. "I think that they might have some more important things to think about then you being late for work. And put that bagel down, it's disrespectful," Casey replied as a button on the screen started flashing. Casey moved up, pushed it and grabbed a notepad to take notes on the contents of their briefing.

"Hello Agent Casey, Agent Walker, Mr. Bartowski, is all going well?" the General greeted, with the usual monotone in her voice, the Director silent behind her. "Good morning to you as well General, everything's going great. Hey, is there any chance to speed this up, kinda late for work," Chuck said quickly, pointing to his watch and then immediately feeling a swift punch to his arm coming from Casey's direction. "This briefing will be just as long as the other ones Mr. Bartowski but we do have some good news for the three of you," the Director answered.

Casey, Chuck (who was still trying to rub the pain out of his arm), and Sarah all straightened up a little bit in anticipation of any good news that they would be getting. "It starts with the fact that there will be no new missions for the rest of the week," the General said, bringing a smile to everyone's face. "Agent Walker and Agent Casey, you will also be receiving a week of vacation that starts on Friday," the Director took over. "Wait, how are we supposed to get a vacation from protecting The Intersect here, he doesn't exactly take a vacation from getting himself into trouble," Casey replied, putting a smug smile on his face.

"You are right, Agent Casey, that's why you will be taking Mr. Bartowski with you," the General said, wiping the smile off of Casey's face. "Do we at least get to have a say in where we're going and what we're doing?" Casey asked, disappointed that he has to spend his week of vacation with Chuck in some place that he'd probably never been before.

"No Agent Casey, we've already decided where you'll be traveling. You will be spending your vacation in Northern Minnesota. The cold air will give you all a good change of pace and will provide you a week of relaxation and recuperation away from all of the troubles at home. We've arranged for you to stay in a log cabin that will be fully stocked when you get there. It will also have a weapons cache and will be equipped with a secure line to contact me from, just in case anything happens. We've also arranged different activities like fishing and snowmobiling to help you relax," the General replied, which caused that smile to once again return to Casey's face and a look of contentment to Sarah and Chuck's faces.

Casey loved any type of cold air, which he picked up from his time in Russia, and was starting to think that this whole vacation idea might not be as bad as it sounded. Chuck and Sarah were also happy because it was a place that they'd never been before and figured that the Director might be right right in it being a change of pace and a way to relax. "From the looks of the smiles on your faces, you all are ok with the location of your vacation, please pack up and I will have your tickets ready for you at the airport by 7:00 PM on Friday. I've already arranged for you to keep your weapons with you on the plane, that way you won't have to worry about it when you get there," the General said as she looked at a sheet of paper in front of her, making sure she was getting all of the details right.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but what am I going to say to Ellie and Aweso...I mean Devon?" Chuck asked, remembering to ask the General a little more respectfully so he wouldn't get another punch from Casey and also remembering that the General and Director didn't exactly like him calling Devon "Captain Awesome". "Agent Walker, I advise that you and Mr. Bartowski tell Chuck's friends and family that this is a boyfriend-girlfriend trip and I advise you, Agent Casey, to drive separately and stay unseen by any of Chuck's family and friends at the airport. Well, that's about it, you know how to contact me if you get into trouble, good luck and I'll see you all at our next briefing and don't forget to pack warm clothes. Over and out." the General concluded and the screen immediately went blank.

"Oh, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, I really gotta get to work. Sarah, can you meet me at my house tonight to tell Ellie and Awesome what's going on?" Chuck said and asked as he ran out of Casey's apartment. "Well, this should be fun," Casey smiled smugly as he ran after his carpool buddy. Sarah also couldn't help but smile as she yelled a "Sure," back to Chuck and walked out of Casey's apartment to go home and get ready for a shift at the Weinerlicious.

(Thanks for reading and I hope that you've liked it so far.) (Please review and I will try to update soon.)


	2. The Preperations

Chapter 2- The Preparations

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Chuck looked at the bag in front of him, he thought that he had everything. After he had been yelled at by Big Mike when he got to work, it had been an average day. He figured that he should definitely wait until tomorrow to ask Big Mike for the next week off. Sarah had come over from the Weinerlicious to talk to Chuck about what they were going to tell Ellie and Awesome. After work, he'd checked the Internet for a packing list for going up north. He'd then taken that shopping and gotten gloves, hats, scarves, boots, snowpants, a heavy coat, heavy socks, and a bunch of sweatshirts. After living in California all of his life, he had never had to buy these things. When he figured that he had everything, he zipped up the bag and started packing his carry on.

As he was setting his iPod in, the doorbell rang. He left his room, went down the hall and opened the door to see Sarah standing, beautiful as usual. "Hey Chuck," she said as Chuck moved aside to let her in. "Hey," Chuck replied. "So, are you all packed?" Sarah asked looking into the kitchen to see where Awesome and Ellie were. "Yeah, just have a few more things to put in my carry on. How about you, are you packed?" Chuck replied. "Yeah, I'm getting there. So, where are Devon and Ellie?" Sarah asked, sitting down on the couch, Chuck following next to her. "They should be home in a few minutes, must have been a rough day at work," Chuck replied, turning on the TV.

"Hi guys," Ellie said as the door of the apartment swung open. "Hey Ellie," Chuck said, standing up and taking a couple of the grocery bags that Ellie was carrying. "What up Chuck, Sarah?" Awesome said as he walked in, looking at the new jogging suit that he had bought. "Check this out Chuck, it's Spandex, hugs the curves," Awesome said, making Chuck feel his jogging pants. "Wow, that's by far the creepiest thing I've ever heard," Chuck replied, as he put the groceries into the cupboards.

As he looked into the living room, he saw Sarah motion to him. "Oh yeah, Ellie, Awesome, we have something to tell you." Chuck said, moving over to Sarah. "We'll be going up North to Minnesota on Friday and staying for a week. It's kind of a couple trip, we both had some extra vacation days, so we figured that we'd take a kind of anniversary trip," Chuck said, looking at Sarah for reassurance that he got everything. "That's awesome," Awesome continued, "You should totally get some skiing, snowboarding, and hockey in. Man, winter sports are so awesome,"

"Oh my gosh Chuck, your leaving. Your going to have so much fun but I'm gonna miss you so much," Ellie said, her eyes wide. After another 15 minutes of Devon talking about how awesome it will be for Chuck, and Ellie freaking out about him leaving, Chuck had rushed them off to bed and was standing at the door with Sarah. "Well, see you tomorrow and good job on the "mission" tonight," Sarah said, laughing a little. "Thanks. See ya," Chuck said, chuckling, as he closed the door and walked back to his room to finish packing his carry-on bag.

-------------------------

Casey looked at all of the heavy clothes set out on his bed and couldn't help but smile. He loved cold weather and it was almost as fun to pack for it. He hoped that he might be able to ditch Chuck and Sarah for a little bit, mostly because they might be all lovebirdish the whole time, but also to try and find some people to play hockey with. He had learned to love the game in Russia and was ecstatic to get a chance to play again.

He also couldn't wait to go fishing. It had been so long since he had last gone ice fishing and hoped that they would go on a lake where he could actually catch something. He loved the thrill of the catch. It was kind of like the thrill of hunting and killing fugitives for him. It got his adrenaline pumping and put a huge smile on his face.

He also wanted to ride a snowmobile again. The last time he was on one, he was chasing down a drug lord with a gun in one hand and a knife in the other. He hoped that his next assignment was somewhere cold as well because he wanted to have the chance to play hockey, fish, and snowmobile again.

Casey came to his senses, realized how stupid his smile must look, and immediately returned to a scowl and left the room.

"This vacation might be fun," he thought, his scowl flirting with a smile again.

-------------------------

Sarah looked at all of the stuff that was layed out on her bed and was content. It had been a while since she had been assigned somewhere cold, and she couldn't wait to feel the air on her face again. She knew that Chuck had never been out of California and hadn't felt weather under the low 40's, so that should be fun. She wanted to take Chuck to do all of the cold weather things that he hadn't ever done before. She knew that he had only been fishing a few times and had never been ice fishing, so she wanted to give him the chance for that thrill. She also wanted to get Chuck onto a snowmobile and ride the trails, she loved the air whipping past her face and figured that he would to.

She knew that Casey would want to do as much cold weather stuff as he could before he had to go back, which was probably good. That way Casey would keep them on their toes and give Chuck the chance to do as much stuff as possible. One thing that she did want to do though, was slow down and lay out on the couch in front of the fireplace with a warm cup of hot cocoa. She loved having that warmth while looking at the freezing weather outside. The thought of warmth of the fireplace and hot cocoa reminded her that she still had some shopping to do. Sarah packed what she had and then left to go buy some more "supplies".

-------------------------

(Hope you liked this chapter and thanks for reading.) (Please review and I will try to update soon.)


End file.
